Of Wizard And Muggle
by SolemnFace
Summary: Bill Weasley always assummed he'd meet a nice witch to start a family with. Never once did it cross his mind that he could fall in love with a muggle... Then Sarah came into his life.
1. Sarah Smith

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything but the plot and the characters you don't recognize.

---

**Chapter One - Sarah Smith**

'Sir? Sir! Excuse me!'

Bill Weasley turned around and looked at the blonde girl that was running towards him. She came to a halt when she reached him and panted slightly as she looked up at him.

'I'm sorry, but could you tell me how to get to Catchpole café? I'm afraid I got a bit lost,' she explained as she smiled.

'Oh, sure. You just have to turn right here and then the second street on the left. You can't miss it,' he answered with a gesture towards the street on the right.

'Okay, thank you very much,' the girl said, still smiling.

'No problem. I can walk with you, if you'd like. I was going to the café anyway.'

'Oh, well, I guess that couldn't hurt. I'm Sarah, by the way, Sarah Smith.'

'Well, Sarah, nice to meet you. I'm William Weasley, but call me Bill,' he answered while shaking her hand.

'So, I take it you're from around here?'

'Yes, I am. I'm living with my parents for the moment. I know, not very _cool_, but whatever,' he shrugged and Sarah gave a little laugh.

'Don't worry, I'm living with my grandmother at the moment. I just moved in two days ago, so I don't know my way around town yet.' She smiled apologetically and shrugged.

'Oh, you'll get it soon enough, it's pretty simple. So, what brings you to a place like Ottery St. Catchpole?'

'My grandmother hasn't been so well lately, and I promised my parents I'd keep an eye on her, even though she's feeling better right now.'

'That's very noble of you,' Bill commented with a smile as they walked past the Post Office.

'Thanks. But, anyway, grandma said I needed to make friends here, so she sent me to the Catchpole café.'

'That's very considerate of your grandmother. My grandmother would never do that, she'd just make me sit and listen to her talk about her cats all day long.'

Sarah gave a genuine laugh and Bill couldn't help but smile. Sarah readjusted her scarf and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

'Well, cats _are_ an interesting subject, I guess,' she answered and Bill chuckled.

'So, here it is. It doesn't look like much, I know,' Bill said and gestured towards the pub. The windows looked filthy, but there was music playing and it seemed to have a nice atmosphere. Sarah shrugged and smiled.

'It looks fine,' she said as Bill held the door open for her. She took a seat near the window and took off her coat and scarf, revealing a green sweater. Bill stood at her table.

'Would you mind if I sat with you?' Bill said with a wink.

'I was hoping you'd say that,' Sarah said with a smile, gesturing towards a seat, 'Are you meeting up with your friends?'

'No, I just like sitting here and drinking coffee. Do you want a coffee? My treat.' Sarah responded with a simple nod. Bill signalled their order to the bartender.

'So,' Bill said once he had settled in, 'Have you got any brothers or sisters?'

Sarah shook her head: 'No, I'm an only child. How about you?'

'I'm the oldest of seven,' he said, then chuckled at the face she made, 'There's Charlie, Percy, Fred and George –they're twins-, Ron and my sister Ginny. She's ten years younger.'

'How old are you, anyway?' Sarah asked, as she tried to memorise the names of his siblings.

'I'm 26. You want the ages of my siblings as well?'

'Shoot.'

'Charlie's 24, Percy's 21, Fred and George are 19, Ron's 17 and Ginny's 16.'

'Isn't it hard to memorise all their birthdays and stuff?'

'It's not _that_ hard. You get used to it.'

'Hmm… I'm 20 by the way.'

---

'Mom? I'm back,' Bill yelled as he entered the house again. He walked into the kitchen to find Molly sitting at the table, reading a book. He sat down across from her.

'Mom, I invited two people to dinner tonight.'

'That's okay dear. When are they coming?'

'At seven. Err… Mom, they're muggles.'

Molly looked up from her book. She sighed and waved her hand at Bill: 'Go get your brothers and sister.'

Bill knocked on every door and had soon gathered all his siblings in the kitchen. He sat down next to George and looked at his mother expectantly.

'Okay, children. Bill has invited two guests for dinner tonight. Two muggles, might I add. I expect you to behave as muggles do. Now, Charlie, you are to remove all magical objects from our hall and toilet. Percy, you go out and buy some of that cleanser muggles use to do their dishes. Fred, George, you are to help me remove everything magical from the kitchen. Ron and Ginny, you remove everything from the living room. All right?'

Seven heads nodded and Molly clapped her hands. Seven people scattered throughout the house and started their respective chores. While removing the magical artefacts, Molly gave Fred and George a lecture about how she would punish them if they let _anything_ 'funny' happen that evening.

At a quarter to seven, the house looked perfectly normal on the inside. Molly quickly conjured a meal and then there was a knock on the door. Bill hurried to the front door and Molly heard him welcome their guests. After two minutes, the door to the kitchen opened and Sarah stepped in, followed by an elderly woman. The younger Weasleys were already seated and very muggle-looking.

'Err,' Bill started, 'Well, this is my mother, those are my brothers Charlie, Percy, Fred, George and Ron and this is my sister Ginny,' he said as he pointed them all out. 'My father isn't here yet, but he should come home shortly. Guys, these are Sarah and her grandmother, Mrs. Smith.'

Molly shook hands with them as the younger Weasleys said 'Hello.' Mrs. Smith was seated next to Molly and Ginny, and Sarah sat in between Percy and Bill. After another few minutes, the door opened and Mr. Weasley entered.

'What a _day_,' he commented, 'You wouldn't believe half of the things that happened!' He was cut of by a look from Molly and a mouthed 'Muggles' from Ginny.

---

So, that's it for now. Constructive criticism is always welcome, so review!  
Chapter two should be coming in a few days.


	2. The Park

**Disclaimer: **Once again, I only own the plot, Sarah and her grandmother.

---

**Chapter Two - The Park**

'So, Mrs. Smith, would you like to join my husband and I in the living room for a nice cup of tea?' Molly asked after dinner. Sarah's grandmother agreed and the three of them left the kitchen.

Sarah cleared her throat when the silence got almost deafening.

'You want to see the garden?' Bill asked. Sarah nodded and followed Bill outside. As soon as the door closed behind her, Bill's siblings let out a sigh of relief and started doing the dishes – _with_ magic.

'I like your family. The twins look like they're really funny.'

'They are. Well, to you. If you have to live with them, they get a bit annoying. But they're cool.'

'Must be though. Being the eldest of seven.'

Bill shrugged: 'I have a lot of little slaves.' Sarah laughed and Bill winked at her. Sarah sat down on one of the benches that stood in the garden and Bill sat next to her. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, until Sarah started blinking rapidly.

'Is something wrong?'

'I thought I… Never mind, it's stupid,' she said as she shook her head.

'No, come on. Tell me.'

'I thought I saw a gnome,' she explained with a short laugh, 'stupid right?'

Bill laughed uneasily: 'Probably a mole or something.'

'Yeah, probably.'

'Your grandmother is really nice,' Bill said, trying to change the subject as quickly as possible.

'Yeah, she's a really sweet lady. Err, don't take this the wrong way, but is Percy always that boring?'

Bill laughed out loud and nodded: 'He wasn't even _that_ bad today.'

'_Not that bad?_ I mean, how long can one talk about a report they did on some street?'

'Well, he's just interested in those things. You'll learn to cope.'

'Sounds like you're planning on keeping me around for a very long time.'

Bill blushed at her comment, and Sarah smiled. She kicked Bill's foot with her own softly.

'What was that for?' Bill asked with a smile.

'Just felt like it,' Sarah answered with a shrug and an innocent smile, 'What do you do in your spare time, anyway? I just realised we didn't talk about that this afternoon.'

'Well, with Christmas coming up and stuff, my whole family's at home, so mostly I hang around here. Charlie lives in Romania and Ron and Ginny are at… a boarding school in Scotland, so I don't get to see them a lot otherwise.'

'Charlie lives in Romania?'

'Yeah, he works with… animals there. But what about you?'

'Well, it may sound boring, but I mostly go to a park, or somewhere quiet, and just sit and listen to music.'

'That doesn't sound boring. That sounds fun.'

'Well, you can come along sometime. When are you free?'

'All day, all week, actually.'

'Well, let's say tomorrow, around two? I'll even let you pick me up,' she added with a wink.

'Sure, just write your address down when you go home, and I'll pick you up.'

'Great,' she said with a smile. Bill and Sarah turned around at a sudden bang and were faced with five redheads staring at them through the window. Only Percy wasn't interested apparently. His siblings smiled innocently and waved at the two, causing Sarah to chuckle.

'Man, I wish I had siblings.'

'Really?' Bill asked, 'I mean, they're just a pain in the ass most of the time.'

'Yeah, I know, but it's just nice to know there's always someone to mock, or to have a good fight with.'

'Well, you can borrow one of mine if you ever feel like fighting.'

'Can I have Percy? I think I could wipe the floor with him.'

'I'll ask him. Just watch out he doesn't bore you senseless.'

'I'll keep that in mind. It's getting late, I should probably head back.'

'Right, right. Come on then.'

---

At exactly two o'clock, the doorbell rang. Sarah's grandmother opened the door and smiled at Bill.

'Sarah, William's at the door.'

'I'm coming grandma!' After a few seconds, she entered the hallway and her grandmother left the two of them alone.

'Just hold on one second, I just have to put on my shoes,' Sarah said, sitting down on the floor and slipping on a pair of bright red shoes. She was clad in a pair of jeans and a red coat. She stood up again and draped a black scarf around her neck.

'Let's go,' she said and dashed out the door, 'Did you come by foot?'

Bill gave a simple nod and the two started the walk to the park. Bill offered Sarah his arm, which she gladly took.

'So, what did your family think of me?' she asked innocently.

'They thought you were cool,' Bill answered, remembering the conversation.

_'Bill, she seems like a sweet girl,' Molly said as she put the clock back on the wall._

_'Seriously, Bill,' Ron said, 'A muggle?'_

_'You do realise,' Charlie added, 'You'll have to tell her we're wizards sometime, don't you?'_

_'I like her,' Ginny said, 'And I think she's a great catch for you Bill.'_

_'We're not dating Ginny,' Bill answered._

_'Not yet!' Fred and George said in unison._

_'Well, I think she's cool,' Ginny said._

_'I think it's perfectly okay for you to be with a muggle, Bill,' Arthur said, causing the whole family to roll their eyes._

_'You have to tell her that we're wizards Bill, we can't keep removing everything out of our house every time she comes over.'_

_'And what if she comes over unexpectedly?'_

_'I'll figure it out,' Bill said.  
_

'This is a nice park,' Sarah commented, 'I like it.'

'Well, I'm glad you do,' Bill said with a smile as they sat down. Sarah pulled out a portable CD player and put an earpiece into her ear. She offered the other one to Bill, who looked suspiciously at it.

'You look like you never saw one before,' Sarah said.

'Oh, I'm sorry. I kind of zoned out there,' Bill answered, trying to put the earpiece in his ear.

'It's upside down, silly. Here, I'll do it for you,' Sarah said, taking the earpiece out of his hands. She pushed his hair a bit back and put the earpiece in his ear, her fingers lightly touching the side of Bill's face, sending chills down his spine.

She pushed a couple of buttons and suddenly, music filled Bill's ear, causing him to jump up.

'Bill, relax! Haven't you ever used a CD player?'

'No,' Bill answered honestly.

'Well, just relax and sit down. I'm going to put on my favourite song of the moment, if that's okay.'

'Go ahead,' Bill said, sitting down. Sarah pressed some other buttons, and after a minute, _Breakfast at Tiffany's_ started playing. Sarah sang along under her breath, while Bill tried to think of something to say.

'That's a nice song,' he commented after two minutes and Sarah looked up at him.

'Thanks. What's your favourite band?' Sarah asked with interest.

'Well, err… I don't really have a favourite band.'

'Well, what songs do you like then?'

'Err,' Bill started, but then he remembered a song Hermione had mentioned during the summer, '_Killing Me Softly._'

Sarah looked at him curiously: 'Really? Isn't that kind of… girly? No offence, but you look like you're into things like Nirvana and Pearl Jam.'

'Oh… Err… No, I like girly music,' Bill said, mentally kicking himself.

'Oh, okay then. Hey, you want to take a walk or something?'

'Oh, sure.'

---

Read and Review! Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	3. Titanic

**Disclaimer: **Characters you don't recognize are mine, the others belong to JK Rowling.

---

**Chapter Three - Titanic**

'So, Bill. Tell me something interesting about your life.'

Bill contemplated telling her he could do magic, but decided against it. 'I lived in Egypt for a couple of years.'

'Really? Wow, that sounds lovely. Why Egypt?'

'I worked at a bank there.'

'Oh. I used to dream about going to Egypt when I was younger. I was kind of obsessed with the pyramids,' she admitted with a small blush.

'And have you ever been?'

'Yeah. My best friend Kelly and I went when we were 18. It was wonderful,' Sarah said with a fond smile on her face. As if on cue, her cell phone started ringing, scaring Bill to death.

'What's that noise?' he asked, looking around in bewilderment.

'Bill, it's my cell phone,' Sarah said as she held it up for him to see.

'Oh,' Bill said with a short (and fake) laugh, 'I knew that.'

'Yeah,' Sarah said, looking at him suspiciously. She pressed a button and held the phone to her ear.

'Oh, hi Mel. And Kelly… Yes, I am in Ottery St. Catchpole… Oh, that's so sweet! I miss you guys too!… Oh, she said that, did she?… Yeah, she's right. Hey, I'll call you guys back around seven tonight, okay?... Yeah, bye!' Sarah smiled at Bill and hung up.

'Melanie and Kelly, my friends. They apparently called my grandmother, who told them I went out with you and they assumed that I had a boyfriend.'

Bill laughed, all the while still keeping his eye on her cell phone suspiciously.

'You wanna go to the café tonight?'

'Yeah, sure.'

'Great. Meet me there around half past eight then?'

---

Eight o'clock came sooner than Bill expected, and he got up and announced that he was meeting Sarah in the café. That resulted in cat whistles from the twins, Ginny telling Ron he owed her five knuts, Percy rolling his eyes and muttering something along the lines of 'lovesick fool' and Charlie starting a speech called 'How To Get A Lady And Shag Her In Ten Days'. (Charlie's speech, off course, resulted in both Ginny and Bill smacking him in the head rather forcefully.)

Bill simply shook his head at his siblings, turned around, put on his coat and left the house. The walk to the Catchpole café took him about twenty-five minutes, and he didn't plan on being late.

When he arrived, he sat down at the table they had occupied the day before and after a minute or so, Sarah walked in. She smiled as she saw Bill and sat down next to him.

'Hi Bill, how are you?' she asked with a broad smile.

'Fine, now that you're here,' he said with a flirty smile. Sarah blushed and sat down across from him.

'What can I get you two to drink?'

'A beer for me please,' Bill answered.

'Make it two,' Sarah added.

'My treat,' Bill said when the waiter walked away.

'I was gonna say that,' Sarah protested.

'Well, you can buy me a drink later then,' Bill answered with a wink.

---

'Thanks for walking me home, Bill.'

'You're very welcome.'

'I had fun tonight,' Sarah said truthfully.

'Yeah, me too,' Bill said, looking into her eyes. He smiled: 'You have beautiful eyes, do you know that?'

Sarah blushed and looked down: 'Thanks.'

Bill reached out and tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. 'You're welcome. It's the truth, you know.'

Sarah smiled and playfully smacked Bill's arm: 'You shouldn't make a girl blush.'

'Do I make you blush?' Bill asked innocently. Then he whispered: 'Is that a good thing?'

Sarah smiled and answered: 'This time, it's a _very_ good thing.'

Bill smiled happily: 'Well, we're at your house.'

'Oh, I see,' Sarah said. (Bill didn't know if it was his imagination, but he thought she looked sad for just a second.)

'Well, goodnight, Bill.'

'Goodnight, Sarah.'

Sarah hesitated for just a second, but then stood on her tiptoes and gave him a light peck on the cheek. She turned around and walked to her front door, unlocked it, turned around, waved and blew Bill a kiss and then entered the house.

That evening, Bill got home with a goofy smile on his face and the twins continued their cat whistles.

---

The next day, when Bill entered the kitchen for breakfast, he found Harry and Hermione had arrived for the holidays. They had spent a couple of days with Hermione's parents, but Ron hadn't tagged along, because Charlie had been home.

'Hello, Bill,' Hermione said politely.

'Oh, hi Hermione, Harry,' Bill answered, 'When did you two arrive?'

'Early this morning,' Harry said, yawning right after.

'I see,' Bill said with a smile. He sat down at the table and ate his breakfast, when halfway through, the twins and Percy entered the kitchen.

'You're back to being Gred and Forge again, I see,' Bill commented as he saw his brother's sweaters. Percy rolled his eyes and answered: 'They wanna see if your new girlfriend can tell them apart.'

'Perce, she's not my girlfriend.' Hermione and Harry looked utterly confused and Fred and George (or Gred and Forge) started explaining what had happened.

'So, you're dating a muggle?' Hermione asked. Bill simply nodded.

'And she has no idea that you're a wizard?' Bill shook his head.

'Complicated,' Hermione said, 'I wouldn't wait too long to tell her, though, Bill.'

---

'Bill, your girlfriend's at the door,' Fred said as he entered the kitchen, 'George's talking to her.'

Bill stood up and Molly grabbed his arm: 'Don't let her into the house, we haven't hidden everything yet.'

Bill nodded and walked over to the door. Sarah smiled when she saw him and George left, picking up a Skiving Snackbox and a Trick wand in the process. Bill stepped out and Sarah smiled.

'Hi, Bill. I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie. They're playing _Titanic_.'

'Err, sure,' Bill said.

'My treat this time.'

'Well, who could say no to a girl that blushes when you say she has beautiful eyes.'

'Stop saying that,' Sarah smiled, blushing again.

Bill offered her his arm and let Sarah lead him to the movie theatre. As they sat in the dark, Bill noticed that Sarah got rather teary-eyed towards the end. He offered her his (clean) handkerchief, and she laughed through her tears.

'I feel silly for crying,' she said.

'Hey, it's a sad ending,' Bill said, 'I mean, the poor door has to lay in the freezing water _forever_, you can cry.'

She laughed a bit and focused her attention on the screen again. Bill watched her for a while, and when she looked back, he smiled and turned away.

---

'Did you like the movie?' Sarah asked as they left the theatre.

'It was okay.'

'I figured you'd like it, since you like girly music,' she joked, winking.

Bill smiled: 'Got me there.'

'There is something strange about you, Bill. No offence.'

'None taken,' Bill muttered.

'Bill, do you believe in magic?'

Bill looked up, shocked: 'Wh-What do you mean?'

'Magic. Like, wishing upon a shooting star, finding a four leaf clover… Love at first sight, perhaps?'

Bill let out a sigh of relief, _that_ kind of magic.

'Well, I don't know. Do you?'

'Yes,' she stated simply. They stood outside and Sarah pointed at the sky.

'It's snowing!' she said with a smile. Bill watched her with amusement as her eyes lit up.

'I take it you like snow?' he asked.

'I do,' she said, 'I do. Don't you?'

'Do you want to spend Christmas with me?' he asked all of a sudden.

'Oh, I don't know if I can, Bill. My parents are coming over, and I don't know if I can get out of that.'

'Well, you could spend the evening with them, and the day with me?'

'I'll ask them.'

---

**Read and Review! **Constructive criticism is always welcome.


	4. Talks

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, don't sue.

---

**Chapter Four - Talks**

'They said it was okay, as long as I'm back before seven,' Sarah announced when she stepped into the kitchen. The Weasleys had now removed all their magical artefacts and didn't plan on putting them back until Bill had told Sarah.

'Really? That's great,' Bill said as he bit into a sandwich he had prepared for himself, 'Do you want something to eat?'

'No, thanks. Is it just me or is it awfully quiet in here?'

'There's nobody at home but us,' Bill answered, 'Dad's at work, Mom and Ginny went to the grocery store, Ron and his friends Harry and Hermione went to see a friend of theirs, Luna. Fred and George… Well, who knows what they're up to. Percy's at work and Charlie went to a café to meet up with some old friends.'

'Oh, I see. It's weird, your house is awfully quiet.'

'Yeah,' Bill said as he finished his sandwich, 'You want to go and sit in the living room? It's warmer there.'

'Oh, okay,' Sarah replied, getting up and following Bill into the cosy living room. She sat down on the couch. Bill sat next to her and Sarah dropped her head on his shoulder.

'I'm tired,' she said.

'How can you be tired, it's just three o'clock?'

'I couldn't sleep last night,' Sarah said.

'Thinking of me, were you?' Bill joked.

'Yes, as a matter of fact,' Sarah said, sitting up and looking into Bill's eyes.

'Really?' Bill asked, his voice softening.

'Really,' Sarah answered, her voice barely above a whisper.

She kept looking into Bill's eyes, the distance closing between them, until their lips barely touched. Her eyes fluttered close and she felt Bill's lips on her own. She smiled into their kiss and buried her hands in Bill's hair.

And off course, Fred and George (still Gred and Forge, judging by their sweaters) had to ruin the moment.

'Aw, look at that,' Fred said, causing Bill and Sarah to blush furiously and jump apart.

'Our Bill's all grown up,' George said, adding a fake sniff to his sentence. Sarah buried her head in her hands, but Bill could see she was still smiling.

'See, I told you she was your girlfriend,' Fred stated.

'Yeah, you're right. She is. Now get lost,' Bill told the twins.

Fred and George left, but mouthed 'Tell her' before turning around and running up the stairs. Bill made a mental note to kill them later – preferably slowly and involving a _lot_ of pain.

'So I'm your girlfriend now, am I?' Sarah said, her voice muffled by her hands.

Bill pried one of her hands away from her face and planted a kiss on her nose.

---

'Bill, you _have_ to tell her,' Charlie said.

'Well, thank you, Captain Obvious. As if I didn't know that yet,' Bill answered, rolling his eyes at his younger brother.

'Yeah, but Bill, Christmas is in a week, and she'll spend the day with us. Don't you think she'll find our gifts a bit… extraordinary?'

Bill had to admit Charlie had a point, but he wasn't going to tell him that.

'I'll figure it out. I'm going to see her, right now.'

'Are you going to tell her?' Charlie asked. Bill shrugged.

'I'll take that as a no,' Charlie stated. Bill turned around and left the house.  
After a fifteen-minute walk, he faced the front door of her grandmother's house. He lifted his hand and rang the doorbell. A minute later, Sarah came into view and smiled broadly.

'Hi Bill,' she said, giving him a light peck on the lips. She stepped aside to let him in and Bill looked around.

'Nice house,' he commented.

'Yeah,' she answered, 'My grandma is over at some friend's house for her poker night, so we have it all to ourselves.'

'Right,' Bill said, 'Are you implying something?'

'No,' Sarah said simply, settling herself on the couch. Bill sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulder. Sarah leaned against him and put her head on his chest. The TV was playing an episode of Full House, but Sarah and Bill weren't really paying attention. Bill kissed the top of Sarah's head, and Sarah smiled. She looked up and leaned her forehead against his.

'I wouldn't even have met you if my grandmother didn't send me to the Catchpole café, do you realise that?'

'We ought to thank her for that,' Bill smiled.

'Yeah, we really should.'

'Hey, Sarah. I don't want to ruin the mood, but I have something to tell you,' Bill said, gathering all of his courage.

'Oh?' Sarah asked, leaning back a bit to look at Bill properly.

'Yeah. Err… You're probably not going to believe me.'

'Try me,' Sarah said with a smile.

'Okay,' Bill said, then hesitated, 'Well, to be blunt, I'm a wizard.'

Sarah looked at him: 'Don't play with me, Bill.'

'I'm not, Sarah.'

'You mean, this isn't a joke?' Bill shook his head as a reply.

'Prove it,' Sarah challenged. Bill sighed and took out his wand.

'_Accio flowers_,' he said. The white flowers that decorated the table flew towards him and he offered them to Sarah. Sarah took them and sat up in her chair, eyes wide.

'Bill, could you… You should go.'

Bill looked at her in disbelief, but when he saw she was serious, he stood up. When he reached the door, he asked:

'Will I see you again?' Sarah looked up, and her eyes told Bill everything. She didn't know. Bill walked home. Tears streamed down his face and mixed with the falling snow.

---

Bill entered his kitchen and was greeted by Hermione and Ginny sitting at the table.

'Hello… Bill? What's wrong?' Hermione asked once she saw his face. Ginny, who had her back towards him, turned around and stared at her eldest brother.

'It's over.'

'With Sarah?'

Bill nodded and tears streamed down his face again. Ginny pulled her brother into a hug, and when he had calmed down a bit, she asked what had happened.

'I told her, that's what happened. And she just said I should go. I shouldn't have listened to Charlie. I shouldn't have.'

'Maybe she's just shocked,' Hermione said, 'It's not everyday someone tells you they can do magic.'

Bill shrugged and put his head in his hands.

---

Charlie had never felt guiltier in his life. He had figured out where Sarah lived, and he now stood in front of her door, hand hovering in front of the doorbell. He contemplated if he should ring it, when he heard a voice behind the door.

'Charlie, go away.'

'Sarah? Sarah, you _have_ to let me in.'

'Charlie.'

'Sarah, let me in. _Please._'

He heard a deep sigh and then the door opened. Charlie stepped in and Sarah motioned to the kitchen, where Charlie sat on a chair. Sarah gave him a cup of tea and Charlie sighed.

'Listen, Sarah, you _have _to talk to Bill. He's miserable without you.'

'I can't Charlie.'

'Why not, Sarah?'

'Charlie, you don't even know me.'

'I might not, but I know my brother. He _needs_ you.'

'He had only known me for four days. He'll get over it.'

'Sarah, he may only just know him, he _loves_ you. I know he does,' Charlie said, taking Sarah's hand in his own bruised one.

'Charlie, please go away.'

'Sarah.'

'Please, Charlie.'

A few minutes passed in silence, but Charlie stood up eventually and Sarah let him out. Right before she closed the door, Charlie said:

'Think about it.'

---

Again, Read and Review!


	5. Snow

**Disclaimer: **I only own the plot, Sarah and her grandmother.

---

**Chapter Five - Snow**

Christmas Day came and Bill was miserable. The only thing he had eaten in five days was a raisin, and Hermione suspected he threw up right after that. Molly and Arthur tried to cheer up their eldest son as best as they could, but nothing worked. Charlie and Percy had forced Bill to come out of his room and join in on the festivities.

Bill sat silently through the Christmas dinner, placed between the twins. While Fred and George (still in the form of Gred and Forge) talked casually to him, he zoned out on them regularly.

At eight o'clock, the family (and Harry and Hermione) moved to the living room and started opening presents. Bill opened his, but barely registered what he got. Hermione sat next to him and sighed sadly, patting his back.

At exactly ten o'clock, there was a single knock on the door. When nobody got up, Charlie sighed and darted to the front door. When he opened it, he couldn't believe his eyes.

There she stood, her blonde hair soaking wet from the falling snow, her red coat sticking to her body.

'You… You came,' Charlie said.

'Yeah,' she whispered.

'Come on in,' he said as he stepped aside. She gladly took his offer and smiled at him.

'He's in the living room,' Charlie said, 'Shall I get him for you?'

'Yes, please,' she whispered. When Charlie turned around, she caught his wrist and said:

'Thanks, Charlie. For everything.'

Charlie smiled and shrugged: 'You're welcome.'

He opened the door to the living room and Sarah heard him say: 'Bill, it's for you.'

After that, it only took Bill a minute to get out of the living room.

'I'm sorry,' Sarah said when he came in sight.

'I didn't think you'd come,' Bill stated flatly.

'Neither did I,' she answered truthfully.

'Why did you tell me to go?'

'I don't know, Bill. I got scared.'

'Scared? I wouldn't hurt you, you know that.'

'Scared of what people would think. I mean, what would my parents say if I told them that I was dating a wizard? I don't want them to think you're a freak, Bill.'

'I'm not a freak, Sarah.'

'I know that, Bill, but they don't.'

'I don't care what they think, Sarah.'

'I know, that's why I came here. And well, I came because of Charlie, too.'

'Charlie?' Bill asked, confused.

'He told me you needed me,' Sarah said with a smile.

'Oh,' was all Bill could say. Sarah pushed a stray lock of red hair behind his ear.

'I need you too, Bill. That's why I'm here,' she whispered.

'Do you want to come into the living room?' Bill asked.

'Sure,' Sarah answered with a smile. Bill opened the door and the walked through together. All of a sudden Fred (Gred) shouted: 'Stop!' and pointed up. Bill and Sarah looked up and saw a piece of mistletoe above their heads. Sarah smiled and looked at Bill, who cupped her face gently and dipped his head to kiss her softly. Sarah put a hand on his hip and smiled when he let go of her.

She sat down between Charlie and Bill. When nobody was listening, she whispered a quick: 'Thanks, Charlie.'

'You're more than welcome.'

---

Christmas had gone by and Sarah was now staying at the Burrow almost permanently. Her grandmother was fully recovered, but she still visited at least once a day.

When it stopped snowing, Sarah, Bill, Charlie and the twins went out and built snowmen. The twins laughed when they hexed snowballs and they followed Sarah around all day long, and Sarah finally figured the sweater-thing out.

'Say, Fred… You're Fred right?'

'Yes.'

'You're wearing George's sweater. And George's wearing yours.'

'Finally! You figured it out!'

'You're a true part of the family now,' George said, adding a fake sniff.

'Took you long enough,' Fred commented.

Sarah smiled and threw a snowball at them. When the twins ducked, it hit Bill instead. He laughed and tackled Sarah to the ground, pressing her into the snow.

'Bill, that's cold!' Sarah whined.

'_You_ threw a snowball at me.'

'I threw it at the _twins_,' Sarah protested.

'Well, if you say you're sorry, you might get a kiss,' Bill winked.

'If you get off of me, _you_ might get a kiss.'

Bill pretended to think about that for a while, but then stood up and pulled Sarah with him in the process. Fred and George pretended to gag, but Charlie hit them in the back of their heads.

**---**

Yup, that's it!  
That's the ending, folks.  
Not very long, I know.  
This was the very first fanfic I ever posted, so please review.  
**Constructive criticism is highly appreciated.**


End file.
